Vergangenes
by Samusa
Summary: Hitsugaya und Matsumoto erinnern sich zufällig an etwas, was sie längst vergessen hatten.


_Disc.: Alle Rechte an Bleach besitzt wohl Kubo Tite, der ebenso das Recht hat, die Fillerfolgen zu beenden und dieses auch gerne nutzen darf! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_Anm.: Challenge! Mir gefällt die Idee, dass Hitsu und Matsu sich schon einmal getroffen haben, als sie noch gelebt haben, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob mir das hier wirklich gelingt. _

**Vergangenes**

by Samusa

Es war gerade Mittagspause und die gesamte Schülerschaft strömte nach draußen, um das schöne Wetter zu genießen und sich das mitgebrachte Essen schmecken zu lassen. Die Shinigami, die derzeit ein Doppelleben als gewöhnliche Schüler lebten, hatten es sich unter einem großen Baum gemütlich gemacht und waren in Gesellschaft von Ichigo und seinen Freunden.

Während Yumichika mit Ikkaku darüber diskutierte, wessen Lunchbox denn schöner aussah, Rukia Ichigo auf die Nerven ging, Renji versuchte bei Chad Essen zu schnorren und Matsumoto Orihime auf die Schulter klopfte, weil das Essen so lecker war, dass sie für sie und Hitsugaya gemacht hatte, musste besagter Taichou der zehnten Division sich stark zusammenreißen, um überhaupt etwas von dem Zeug runter zubekommen.

Was sollte das überhaupt sein? War das Sushi mit Marmelade, oder was sollte das süße Zeug darstellen? Ihm wurde schlecht. Das einzige was man essen konnte, war der Reisball, den Orihime ebenfalls zubereitet hatte. Nur war einer bei Weitem nicht genug. Das konnte Hitsugayas Magen ihm gut deutlich machen, als er sich auch einmal zu Wort meldete.

Vorsichtig sah er zu Matsumoto rüber, die zwar das grausige Zeug bereits zu essen, ihren Reisball allerdings links liegen zu lassen schien. Ob er einfach mal fragen sollte? Nein. Bloß nicht. Sie würde wahrscheinlich einen riesigen Aufstand machen und laut verkünden, wie gern sie ihrem süßen … Toushirou doch etwas abgegeben würde. Hitsugaya hatte es schon genau vor Augen.

Aber vielleicht konnte er den Reisball auch ganz unbemerkt zu sich rüber holen. Matsumoto schien der andere Kram ja zu schmecken, da würde es ihr sicher nicht schwer fallen, den Reisball zu entbehren. Hitsugaya schluckte in freudiger Erwartung seines Reisballs.

Ganz vorsichtig näherte er sich, mit Stäbchen bewaffnet, Matsumotos Essen und…

„Taichou!"

Mist. Das konnte doch nicht sein. „Das ist jetzt meiner." Versuchte er es eben mit ein wenig Autorität. Er war der Taichou, wenn er sagte das war sein Reisball, dann war er es auch.

Matsumoto lachte los. „Taichou, du Reisdieb!" Ihr Lachen verstummte und sie blickte etwas verdutzt auf Hitsugaya. Dieser wiederum schaute genauso verdutzt zurück.

„Rangiku-san, Toushirou-kun?", fragte Orihime unsicher und auch die anderen der Gruppe wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun den beiden Shinigami der zehnten Division zu, die sich weiterhin bewegungslos anstarrten.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend, stand sie am Rande des Reisfeldes und sammelte auf, was ihre großen Schwestern beim Ernten zuvor liegen gelassen hatten. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, so würde sie sagen, sie hatten mit Absicht extra viele Pflanzen für sie am Boden gelassen. Die beiden konnten so gemein sein. Es war beinahe dunkel, da konnte sie nur froh sein, noch rechtzeitig mit ihrem Teil fertig geworden zu sein. Sie blickte über das Feld und sah, dass andere noch mit dem Aufsammeln beschäftigt waren.

Sie lächelte. Sollte noch einmal jemand sagen, sie würde keine gute Arbeit leisten. Müde, aber gut gelaunt, drehte sie sich um und wollte die restlichen Reispflanzen auf den kleinen Wagen legen, als ihr Blick auf einen Jungen fiel, der sich geschäftig seine kleinen Arme mit dem dort zwischengelagerten Reis belud. Als er merkte, dass er entdeckt worden war, schlug er sofort den Rückwärtsgang ein und rannte, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen konnten.

„Hey!" Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte so hart gearbeitet und dann kam so ein Bengel daher und mopste ihr den Reis unter den Fingern weg! „Reisdieb! Stehen geblieben!" Den Yukata etwas hochgezogen fetzte sie hinterher. Wäre doch gelacht, sollte so ein Winzling schneller sein, als sie. Allerdings war dieser Winzling hier doch von der eher flinken Art und sie hatte schon ihre Mühe ihn einzuholen.

Früher oder später hatte sie ihn aber doch eingeholt und stürzte sich auf ihn. Sie hatte sich auf ihn gesetzt und verhinderte somit jegliche Art von Flucht, während der Junge weiterhin fest an den Reispflanzen festhielt. „So, du Zwerg von einem Reisdieb…her mit den Teilen!"

„Ich denk' nicht dran!", kam die Antwort patzig zurück. „Und ich bin kein Zwerg!"

„Auch noch Widerworte, was?" Sie konnte es nicht fassen. „Und du bist sehr wohl ein Zwerg. Du bist keinen Tag älter als sechs, also red' keinen Unsinn."

Dass er eigentlich fünf war, würde er ihr sicherlich nicht auf die Nase binden. „Das ist jetzt mein Reis."

Sie lachte verächtlich. „Das wüsst ich aber. Her damit!" Sie begann an seinen Armen zu zerren und den Reis aus diesen zu befreien, hatte aber nur wenig Glück. Wie konnte der Kleine denn nur so verbissen sein? Es war doch klar, wer hier die Oberhand hatte.

„Nein!"

„Du hast keine Chance, sieh es doch ein!"

„Nein!"

„Hör mal, du willst sicher nicht, dass deine Eltern hören, dass du Reis klaust, oder?"

Er blickte zur Seite. „Hmpf."

Was war denn das für eine Antwort? „Na schön, ich kann dich auch gleich beim Dorfoberhaupt verpetzten, dann weiß es das ganze Dorf, wie wäre es damit?"

„Dafür müsstest du schon von mir runter gehen." Er grinste. Ihre Augenbraue zuckte. Verzweifelt sah sie sich um, doch sie waren bereits zu weit von dem Feld und den anderen entfernt, als dass sie jemanden zur Hilfe rufen konnte.

Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Fein, von mir aus. Ich hab Zeit. Irgendwann wirst du schon aufgeben."

„Oder du gibst eher auf."

„Pf, als ob ich gegen so eine Hosenscheißer wie dich verlieren würde."

„Ich bin kein HOSENSCHEIßER!" Dieses Mal zuckte seine Augenbraue. Außerdem war sie doch auch nicht _so_ viel älter.

Sie ignorierte seinen Ausbruch komplett. „Und was ist das mit deinen Haaren? Sind die wirklich weiß?" Sie konnte sich täuschen, immerhin war das Licht nicht gerade optimal, aber seine Haare sahen ziemlich weiß aus. So wie bei den alten Leuten im Dorf. Und das konnte doch gar nicht sein, der Zwerg hier war nicht alt. Definitiv nicht.

„Was geht dich das an?"

„Hör mal, für so einen Hosenfratz wie dich, hast du einen ganz schön finsteren Blick drauf und bist dazu noch frech! Ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt. Schon einmal etwas von Respekt gegenüber älteren Menschen gehört?"

„Du nervst."

Eine kleine Ader begann auf ihrer Stirn zu pochen. Das war wohl die Antwort. „Schön, schön." Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Wir gehen die Sache wohl falsch an. Versuchen wir es mal so: wie heißt du denn? Ich glaub ich hab dich hier noch nicht gesehen. Bist du neu in das Dorf gezogen?"

„Hitsugaya Toushirou…" Er dachte kurz nach. „Und der Rest geht dich nichts an."

Sie seufzte. „Und meine Eltern sagen immer, _ich_ wäre anstrengend. Also hör gut zu, Shirou-chan. Mein Name ist Matsumoto Rangiku und jetzt sei ein lieber Junge und gib Rangiku-sama den Reis! Oder ich fress dich mit Haut und weißem Haar, waaaaah!" Rangiku verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Furcht einflößenden Fratze und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum.

„_Und_ du bist albern", bemerkte Toushirou trocken. „Nervig _und _albern."

Rangiku ließ den Kopf hängen. „Und du bist ein kleiner…finster drein guckender Zwerg!"

Toushirou wollte kontern, doch sein Magen übernahm das Sprechen für ihn und grummelte Rangiku entgegen. Der kleine Junge konnte sich nicht helfen und lief rot an. „Jetzt lass mich endlich los!"

Rangiku schaute ihn ganz verdutzt an, als er – ohne jeden Zweck – versuchte, sich unter ihr zu befreien. „Hast du Hunger? Hast du deswegen den Reis geklaut?"

Toushirou hielt inne. „Weswegen sollte sonst jemand Reis klauen, Dummkopf!"

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern. Die sollten doch was zu Essen für di…" Rangiku erkannte an seinem Blick, was wohl los war. „Oh, entschuldige."

„Lässt du mich jetzt gehen?"

„Spinnst du? Wenn du keine Eltern hast, musst du dir jemanden suchen, der dir hilft und dir was zu Essen besorgt…sich um dich kümmert! Hast du ein zu Hause?"

„Pf, wer braucht so was schon!" Unterm klaren Sternenhimmel ließ es sich auch gut schlafen. War der Himmel weniger klar und es regnete, konnte es unangenehm werden, aber das ging schon in Ordnung.

„Jeder!" Rangiku war mehr als aufgebracht. „Du armer Süßer, ich nehm dich mit nach Hause und kümmere mich um dich!"

Toushirou wunderte sich, wo auf einmal der Sinneswandel herkam. Jetzt war er plötzlich ein Süßer? „Hey, ich bin kein Hund oder so etwas! Ich komm bestens allein zu recht."

„Niemand sollte allein sein, Shirou-chan." Sie lächelte ihn warm an und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Und du brauchst keine Angst haben, meine Familie ist in Ordnung, wenn man mal von den Zicken von Schwester absieht. Die ziehen mich ständig auf und lachen mich aus, weil ich immer noch flach wie ein Brett bin." Rangiku war ins Reden verfallen.

„Flach wie ein Brett?" Toushirou verstand nicht so ganz.

Rangiku blinzelte. „Keine Oberweite, keine…" Sie überlegte. „Keine Melonen."

„Melonen!" Toushirous Augen wurden groß. „Melonen sind lecker."

Sie konnte nicht anders und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ahahaaha, Shirou-chan, du bist lustig! Ich spreche von Brüsten!"

„Eh?" Den Zug hatte Toushirou definitiv verpasst. „Du bist seltsam."

Sie lächelte. „Du auch Shirou-chan, du auch." Rangiku stand auf und half auch Toushirou auf die Beine. „Also, gehen wir?" Doch er bewegte sich nicht vom Platz. „Was ist? Hab keine Angst, ich verrate keinem, dass du versucht hast Reis zu klauen."

„Ich…komm nicht mit. Ich komm besser allein zurecht."

Rangiku verstand nicht. „Du kannst nicht hier draußen bleiben. Mein Vater hat gesagt, der nächste Winter wird wahrscheinlich sehr hart. Allein wirst du niemals…"

Toushirou blickte zu Boden. „Danke für den Reis." Und lief davon. Rangiku wollte eigentlich hinterher, doch sie ließ es bleiben. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie ihm nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Traurig ging sie zurück und fragte sich, ob sie ihn wohl noch einmal wieder sehen würde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Oi, Hitsugaya Taichou, Rangiku-san?" Renji war an die beiden heran getreten und fuchtelte mit den Händen vor ihren Augen herum. Die beiden Shinigami der zehnten Division blinzelten und schauten sich verwirrt um. „T-taichou, war das…?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

Der Rest der Gruppe, die sich um sie versammelt hatte, schaute nur ungläubig auf die beiden.

„Taichou?"

„Hm?"

„Du kannst den Reisball haben."

ENDE

_Anm.: Ich bin etwas hin und her gerissen. Dass Hitsu Matsus Vorschlag mitzukommen so einfach ausschlägt, passiert sicher nicht aus einer Laune heraus. Der Kleine hat schließlich Hunger! Aber immerhin – so fies das jetzt auch klingt – muss er ja bald sterben O.o Außerdem hab ich noch eine weitere Challenge, in der ich darauf näher eingehen kann. Hierfür war das völlig unrelevant. Und was das Alter von Matsu und Hitsu angeht, so bin ich mir nicht sicher, wie das zeitlich alles so hinkommt, aber der Herr von und zu Kubo gibt ja keine genauen Altersangaben an, von daher, pft! Wie die Shinigami altern, is mir sowieso ein Rätsel, also beschwert euch bei mir, oder…eben nicht ;) Meine Fanfic, meine Regeln, muahahaha! _


End file.
